


Finals

by hamshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamshi/pseuds/hamshi
Summary: Wonwoo hated finals more than anyone. Not because of the course load that he had to deal with. Even with that it was either his nose in a book at the coffee table slash dinner table in the one-bedroom apartment he shared with Soonyoung or Soonyoung’s loud music for practicing another choreography technique for his own final in a dance showcase.But because he really never saw Soonyoung during the week. And he wouldn't deny his own want to be around his boyfriend for just a bit.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> first time trying to write smut that's not even really smut and finally getting around to writing something. I have no idea what I'm doing but Soonyoung in [this outfit](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DpwZAdSXcAEXhfh.jpg)
> 
> It's almost two in the morning, this is barely edited, I have a test tomorrow, and I'm surprised people are reading this because it's so rushed 
> 
> twitter is @duckieteukie if you want to talk

Finals. The one thing that seemed to crack Wonwoo down just like everyone that he would pass on campus. Students with dead eyes and fingers wrapped around energy drinks to keep them sane for just a bit longer. Ones that he would see fall asleep in the library as he shelved textbook after textbook that just seemed to be grabbed by another student in need of desperately catching up after procrastinating for three months. Ones that he would see break down under the pressure of the year catching up to them, realizing they were paying for this personal hell that they had to go through just for a semi-decent job.

But even then, Wonwoo hated finals more than anyone. Not because of the course load that he had to deal with. Even with that it was either his nose in a book at the coffee table slash dinner table in the one-bedroom apartment he shared with Soonyoung or Soonyoung’s loud music for practicing another choreography technique for his own final in a dance showcase.

And sometimes Wonwoo getting to his breaking point where he demanded Soonyoung to just stay at the fucking studio until Friday.

But because he really never  _saw_ Soonyoung during the week. And he wouldn't deny his own want to be around his boyfriend for just a bit.

But now that Friday had come, with the last of his finals being over and finally clocking out at the library, he makes the trek home. His entire body feels like lead, his mental breaking point coming up too fast, but he’s glad the semester is over with. Except until tomorrow when he’ll show up at Soonyoung’s showcase like the good boyfriend he is.

It takes too long, even as he tries to send Soonyoung a text message to let him know that his finals went fine and he’s ready to pass out when he gets home. Soonyoung doesn’t send anything back, which is normal. He knows the other will get into his own mind and work way too hard trying to make sure everything’s perfect.

The minutes pass and his feet continue to drag across the campus to his apartment, his mind seems to be nothing but static as sounds filter away from him and his mind going numb. He doesn’t realize when he comes up to his apartment, only blinking for a moment to see the chipped numbers of 117A. He slides his key in, pushing the door open, with a shout of, “Soon?”

“Bedroom!” the other calls out after a beat, and Wonwoo lets out a relieved sigh. He heads into the direction of their only bedroom, pushing the already cracked door open, and staring at Soonyoung lounging on the bed.

He has a notebook balancing on his thighs, scribbling a jumble of notes that Wonwoo’s not even able to decipher. But his gaze is stuck on the clothes the other’s wearing, a sweater with the arms going passed his hands and barely able to stick out to hold onto his pencil. Black and decorated with gray that look like constellations. Black jeans that he knows hugs him in all the right places, but he notices a tear in the fabric right on top of his thigh. Barely showing with the notebook covering it.

His gaze stays there on the other’s white skin that shows through, his thoughts seem to short-circuit in their final haze and his body moves to lay between Soonyoung’s legs with hands running up his thighs. “What’d you make?” Soonyoung asks as he crosses out something and scribbles another thing in his place. He doesn’t look up as Wonwoo pushes the notebook up just a bit to let his lips move to the skin that shows. 

“An A,” he answers before he lets his teeth sink into the skin and pulling back just slightly. His tongue runs over the new set of indentions that decorate the fatty flesh and he feels a sense of pride move through him as he does it again.

And again.

“I’m trying to work,” Soonyoung mumbles, trying to kick his leg away from Wonwoo’s mouth with a roll of his eyes. “I’m also wearing this tomorrow at the showcase.”

“Looks good,” Wonwoo says instead, pushing himself up to press a kiss to Soonyoung’s lips. He didn’t realize how desperate he was, pulling at his lip between his teeth before letting their teeth clash together. His tongue moves into Soonyoung’s, trying to breathe him in for the first time in the week. Wanting more, as if he were touched starved for years on end away from Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung’s panting when Wonwoo pulls away, trying to glare at the other when he looks down to see the bruise already forming on his leg. Only decorated with the teeth marks around them. Wonwoo only moves to his neck now, the sweater too big that shows off his shoulder. He presses his lips over his neck, adding another one right across the pulse, before he bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “ _ Wonwoo _ ,” he tries to speak up, but he care barely get another word out as Wonwoo just continues. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“If you say so,” is the answer he gets as he sucks at the skin where he leaves another bite, running his tongue over it to try and help. His hands move up Soonyoung’s sweater, nails dragging across the skin, as he moves up to kiss him again. “Do you want to?” He questions, the words barely above a whisper as he rests his forehead on Soonyoung’s. He runs his hands across the other’s chest, grazing one of his nipples with a fingernail before they go back down again to press against his thighs. Letting a hand run over the outline of his cock while the other pulls at the torn edges of his jeans, a hand moving under the seam to scratch at the new bruise.

Soonyoung nods, letting out a gasp. His hips buck up, trying to get more pressure that Wonwoo just moves away with a smirk. His work is forgotten as he moves and the notebook falls on the floor. That’s all it takes before Wonwoo pushes the sweater over Soonyoung’s head, tossing it to the side to find later.

He rushes to try and unbutton Soonyoung’s pants, only to be stopped when Soonyoung pushes his hands away to pull his shirt above his head. They kiss again, frenzy and desperate, like it was the first time all over again. Like they were teenagers trying to cling onto each other with so much need. So much want. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Soonyoung mutters against Wonwoo’s lips before diving in for another kiss. Wonwoo’s hands just press against the hardened cock, wanting to keep the other in them for as long as he can. Soonyoung’s hips just buck up in need, a whine leaving his lips between each breath, and the chant of, “Wonwoo,  _ Wonwoo _ , please!”

“You can come just like this,” Wonwoo says, palm pressing down harder as he continues to rub his cock and watching Soonyoung fall apart bit by bit. “You’re doing so well, Soonyoung,” he presses a kiss to his jaw, up to his cheek, before catching his lips one more time. “So well,” he presses just a bit harder. Each drag of the fabric brings him closer, Wonwoo knows, can see just how much the other is falling apart.

Soonyoung can only let out a gasp, a muffled, “ _ Wonwoo _ ,” falling from his lips as his body shakes. 

Wonwoo lets a smirk play on his lips, a whisper of, “Come,” and the other falls apart under him. Soonyoung’s eyes close, head tilted back, as his hips buck up once more. He lets out a shuttering breath, a moan leaving his lips until it turns into a whimper and he’s letting his body lean against Wonwoo’s.

“You didn’t come,” is the first thing Soonyoung says, his gaze moving down to look at his pants that are soiled then back up at Wonwoo with a frown. “I have to wear these tomorrow.”

“I’ll wash them,” Wonwoo mumbles, as he presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s forehead. “I’m tired, don’t worry about me.”

Soonyoung stays silent for just a moment before pushing against Wonwoo’s shoulder as he sits up again. “I hate your stupid oral fixation,” he points down to his thigh when Wonwoo says nothing, only giving him a raise of his eyebrow. “How am I going to cover this?”

“Looks good,” he says again, this time with a twisted smirk on his lips and leaning over to press another kiss to Soonyoung’s lips. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

Wonwoo doesn’t mind having to do laundry the next day or trying to set foundation on Soonyoung’s leg, enjoying the moment as they change and he’s pressed against the other.


End file.
